1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a solar generator apparatus with elastically cable-controlled tracking, and more particularly to a solar generator apparatus using a middle column and cables to control the sun-tracking function of a solar generator module.
2. Related Art
Usually, a solar generator system is mounted on a building or in a fixed manner, and cannot be adjusted according to the azimuth angle of the sun, so that the received availability of the solar energy is limited. Alternatively, a wind-solar hybrid generator system has a cylinder for supporting a wind power generator, and a solar generator module, which is usually very small and is mounted on the cylinder. Because the middle portion of the solar generator module is directly and slantingly fixed to the cylinder, the solar generator module may be damaged by the strong wind if its area is too large. This is because the structural strength of connection between the cylinder and the solar generator module is insufficient to withstand the strong wind. Alternatively, when an external force is suddenly applied to the solar generator module, the solar generator module tends to be damaged due to the too high rigidity of the solar generator module. Thus, the conventional solar generator system still has to be improved.